My skin
by serenity12345
Summary: song fic to My Skin By natalie Merchant


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! OR THE SONG!

**My Skin**

Snape pov:

I walked down the path outside. Now, nothing would stop me from reaching my goal.

_Take a look at my body_

_Look at my hands_

I was scarred all over now, 7 years of hardship and misery does that to you.

_There's so much here_

_That I don't understand _

How could this happen, how could it all have gone so wrong? We had planned it out, we were going to get married, live in a castle, live happily ever after. How could we have fallen out? I understand I was wrong to call you that but still…this bad.

_Your face saving promises_

_Whispered like prayers_

I was worried the moment after we were sorted, I knew it was going to be hard if you were a Gryffindor and I, a Slytherin. You told me that night in the corridor, "It'll work out, I promise Sev, I promise". Then you quietly left, joining your new roommates.

_I don't need them_

_I don't need them _

What was the point if those words would mean nothing to you.

_I've been treated so wrong_

_I've been treated so long_

Do you know the torture I've been through? Potter has made my life a living hell.

_As if I'm becoming untouchable _

You thought I didn't notice how over the years you no longer yelled hi to me in the corridors. We saw each other less and less. Your other _friends_ thought I was scum.

_Contempt loves the silence_

_It thrives in the dark_

_With fine winding tendrils_

_That strangle the heart _

Potter fancied you. Out of all the girls at Hogwarts who fell at his feet, Potter had to fancy _you_. In the end you were his. It tore me apart. While you were having you're the time of your life, everyone looked at me with disdain.

_They say that promises_

_Sweeten the blow_

_But I don't need them_

_No, I don't need them _

You insisted we could be friends even between the house rivalry we should never have even tried.

_I've been treated so wrong_

_I've been treated so long_

_As if I'm becoming untouchable _

Oh, what was the point. Not even your best friends thought of me as alright, just the slimy grease ball.

Normal Pov:

Snape stopped at the edge of the path. There on the side of the road were two flowers. One, a snow white lily, the other a wilting black iris.

_I'm a slow dying flower_

_Frost killing hour_

Snape pov:

We are so different.

_The sweet turning sour_

_And untouchable _

Remember the days before Hogwarts, when we would play behind in the woods on our street. Ah, how we have changed.

_O, I need_

_The darkness_

_The sweetness_

_The sadness_

_The weakness_

_I need this _

_I need_

_A lullaby_

_A kiss goodnight_

_Angel sweet_

_Love of my life_

_O, I need this _

I loved you, even that idiot Potter could see it. You never noticed, never.

_Do you remember the way_

_That you touched me before_

_All the trembling sweetness_

_I loved and adored? _

Remember the hours we spent just holding hands and talking in the woods. We were so innocent. We knew nothing about the dark world that awaited us.

_Your face saving promises_

_Whispered like prayers_

_I don't need them_

_No, I don't need them _

What was the point in promising me we would always be together. You had your friends, I had mine.

_O, I need_

_The darkness_

_The sweetness_

_The sadness_

_The weakness_

_I need this _

Yes, I am not the same Sev you knew, I am darker. But still…

_I need_

_A lullaby_

_A kiss goodnight_

_The angel sweet_

_Love of my life_

_I need this _

_Is it dark enough? _

_Can you see me? _

_Do you want me? _

_Can you reach me? _

_Or I'm leaving _

You may not see me again, after this I am leaving.

_You better shut your mouth_

_Hold your breath_

_Kiss me now you'll catch my death_

_O, I mean it_

You chose Potter, if you decide he is not right for you, I ma not be waiting. In seconds I will be given the Dark Mark. I will be a Death Eater. Through everything I will remember you. I love you Lily.

**A/N: Okay this is my first oneshot, and my second story(my first story was written a couple of days ago). Suprisingly I am obsessed with James & Lily fics, but I just watched a snape and lily video on youtube that inspired me to write this. Plz r&r**


End file.
